Claiming Byakuya
by Nnoitra-Szayel
Summary: Come on to him? I don't have a death wish... but it couldn't hurt to try... ByaRen LEMON
1. Rukongai Prostitutes

Claiming Byakuya

Chapter 1: Rukongai Prostitutes 

_Renji POV_

_He kissed me softly but passionately, his tongue running itself along mine and those pale hands of his were undoing my shihakushou and tracing the tattoos on my chest, slowly working their way down to slip into my hakama and-_

I shot up, now awake, and looked around the room, wiping the drool off my chin, making sure I was alone. It would be very embarrassing to have someone come in and find me drooling all over my desk and all because I was dreaming about my captain.

I allowed my hand to slip inside my shihakushou to finger the ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu that he had given to me. It was clean of all blood that had been on it and it had quickly become one of my most prized possessions, right up there with Zabimaru and, when I had them, my über-expensive sunglasses, hence why I was always careful to tuck it into my shihakushou every morning before I left my apartment. I couldn't help but wonder as my fingers slid along the silky fabric if his skin would feel the same way…

"Abarai…" I jumped at the sound of _his_ voice.

"T-taichou… is there a problem?" did the idiot of the year award go to me yet? It sure as hell felt like it…

He narrowed his eyes slightly at me. "You are the one who has the problem Abarai…" he replied cryptically, sifting through the pile of finished paperwork… which was fairly small considering the amount of time I had been in here.

As I mulled over his answer, the confusion written on my face, and without looking up again he said, "I'm sure someone in the Rukongai could fix that."

Ah fuck… hey wait a minute! Was that a way him telling me that the only way I could get a decent lay was in the streets of Rukongai? Oh hell no! That was way out of line! Of all the nerve!

"I can solve my problems on my own." I replied indignantly.

"Your right hand does not connote a sexual partner." He replied smoothly as I quickly picked my jaw up off the floor.

"Well what if I use my left hand?" I blurted before I could stop myself.

He blinked and looked up at me. "I beg your pardon?"

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! I was so dead! "Nothing taichou…" I replied quickly, blushing and down casting my gaze.

"I see…" he replied, sounding somewhat disappointed, as if he actually wanted to know… apparently having found what he was looking for, he turned to go. "Enjoy your time alone, Abarai." He said, and left.

I sighed. I could never win with him no matter how much I wanted to play out my erotic fantasies…


	2. Ichigo's Advice

Chapter 2: Ichigo's "Advice"

_Renji POV_

_ He pushed me gently onto the bed, following and falling on top of me, trailing kisses along my jaw, nipping playfully occasionally. His hands traveled south, brushing against my hips as he pulled my hakama down. I couldn't help but moan his name as one of those cool, smooth hands began stroking my length..._

I awoke to a sharp slap across my face from none other than Ichigo Kurosaki. "What the hell?" he asked me. "Were you just having a dream about Byakuya?"

I could feel myself blushing again as I crossed my legs to conceal my erection as I replied with a vague "What makes you say that?"

"You just moaned his name in your sleep! What else am I supposed to think?"

I sighed "He's just so unobtainable…"

Ichigo laughed, knowing he was right. "Well, have you tried anything to get his attention?"

"No… he's a noble and a captain, what the hell am I supposed to do to get a man like that to pay attention to me?"

"Well, you could act like an idiot…"

"That would only make him hate me more, baka!"

"Hm… I guess that's true… so what does he like?"

"I wouldn't know, he keeps to himself…"

"Then what are you doing here? Get back to Soul Society and come onto him!"

I'm sure I looked mortified. "I don't have a death wish!"

"You don't have to die to fuck him into a desk!"

I could practice practically feel myself being shredded by Senbonzakura as I spoke the words that would probably lead to my death, "But I want him to fuck me…"

That shut him up for a few minutes, whether it was out of shock or because he was thinking about how I should go about things. "Well, there's always the option of getting him drunk…"

"But I don't want to take advantage of him! And what if he doesn't remember?"

"That's the point!"

I sighed. "I'd like it to be more than a one night stand…"

He stared at me, simply not comprehending the meaning of my words.

"Ichigo… I love him…"

"Whoa now! You never said anything about that!"

"It was implied!"

"Well then, sneak into his house and start something!"

"Are you crazy?" I hissed, trying hard to hide how much I wanted to do just that.

"No! I'm making a real point!"

"So you're saying that I should just waltz into the Kuchiki Manor and climb into bed with him while he's sleeping?"

"Actually, no, but now that you mention it, s'not such a bad idea, after all, what man doesn't enjoy some nice cuddling in bed?"

"Now I know you're crazy."

He sniggered, "Afraid your snoring'll wake him up?"

"No! And I don't snore, you do!"

"Oh, that's right, I snore and you moan Byakuya's name."

I had no comeback, because what he just said was true. Ichigo laughed softly because he knew that that was why I didn't reply. "Just go to him, Renji, try telling him how you really feel."

I remained quiet for a moment longer before murmuring, "And if he rejects me?"

"Well, then at least you tried and can always resign from the squad afterwards, if you don't die from embarrassment first."

I couldn't help but laugh, "I'm not going to resign, although I can't promise that I won't die of embarrassment."

"If you do, I want it all on tape, so I can show my kids what happens when you profess your love to a noble!"

"That's assuming that I don't render you sterile first and that you actually find someone willing to have your offspring."

"Hey! There are plenty of people willing to be with me, unlike you! And, why the hell would you render me sterile?"

"Temper, temper." I chided, provoking him a little bit more. "And of course if you pissed me off enough I would have good reason to." I chose to ignore the comment about how no one wanted me, as it was biased and totally uncalled for.

"You couldn't do that if you tried!"

"You wanna take this outside?" I yelled, standing up. I could probably use a good fight…

"Hell yeah!" he said as a hell butterfly flew gracefully into the room towards me and landed on the fist I had shoved in Ichigo's face. _His_ voice filled my head, "_Renji, you are to return to Seireitei immediately upon receiving this message._" My heart skipped a beat. He used my first name. it was one of the first times he had ever done that, and although it excited me, it was a cause for concern as well… it must be important for him to do this… I had to return.

When I looked up, Ichigo was watching me carefully, and I just shrugged and said, "I have to go back, important business to attend to…"

He nodded, understanding my situation and let me go through the senkaimon in Urahara's basement after saying, "remember what I told you…."


	3. Foreplay

Chapter 3: Foreplay

_Renji POV_

Upon arriving back in Seireitei, I decided to look for him in the division office. He was there, as usual, and looked up at me when I entered.

"Where have you been?" he asked me, straightening the papers on his desk. If I didn't know better, I'd say that he was trying to hide the fact that he had just freaked out even though his voice was commanding, filled with authority, and carried the usual cold demeanor he carried about himself.

"Ano… I was in the living world, taichou…"

"Doing what?"

"Visiting Ichigo…"

"Why?"

"To talk…"

"What about?"

Why was he asking me all these questions? "Ano…" I couldn't answer that honestly! Could I? Ah, to hell with it! "Ano… we were talking about… you…" I think my voice kind of faded out at the end, but from the look on his face, he not only heard me, but he also was probably seeing me blush as I could feel my face heating up.

"You were talking about me?" he asked a bit more guardedly, although you had to listen carefully to catch it.

"Hai." I answered, more easily now that Senbonzakura hadn't yet made its appearance.

"And did you enjoy yourself while complaining about me?"

Complaining about him? "Iie taichou! We weren't complaining about you!"

"Then what exactly were you talking about that involved me?"

"Ano… he was giving me advice…"

"And what kind of advice could you possibly get from Kurosaki about me?"

I wasn't quite sure how to answer that one without confessing my feelings for him, and I didn't know how I wanted to go about doing that yet… so to hell with it all!

"I could get help from him about this kind of thing." And I quickly stepped forward to kiss him on those pale lips that were so often cruel to me and I knew that just two words could kill me if he had the presence of mind to use his zanpakutou. At first he sat still, and I was just about to pull away to see if I was going to die when Byakuya began returning my advance and I felt his hand go into my hair to undo the tie that kept it up. I felt it fall down over my shoulders and I couldn't help but pull him up into a standing position so I could wrap my arm around his waist to pull him closer. Much to my surprise, he was actually very warm, and I could feel my desire growing as his soft lips moved against mine, showing no sign of wanting to stop, and although I was still concerned for my life, I slid my hand a bit lower to grab his ass, which, like I had imagined, was quite firm. He gasped softly against my lips and I pulled away, hoping that he wouldn't kill me and if he did that it would be quick.

Looking into his eyes, he appeared to be more surprised than anything else, but it was only in his eyes and the pale blush that was working its way onto his cheeks.

To try and ease the embarrassment of the moment, I decided to ask what I had been wondering since I arrived back here and was bombarded with questions. "Ano… so what exactly did you call me back here for, taichou?"

Now it was his turn to be flustered… or as flustered as the Kuchiki noble could be… "You left without telling me where you were going and when you were going to be back… it concerned me."

I think that I had finally been rendered speechless… "Me leaving concerned you taichou?" and when he nodded curtly, I felt a grin on my face. "Really?" I couldn't help asking again, I wanted to hear him say it out loud and to my face. This was a very important moment for me.

He expelled a small sigh before speaking, "Hai, Renji, I was worried about you."

I guess this is what being high feels like… "And did you like it?"

He scowled, "You are truly lost if you think I enjoy unnecessarily worrying about you."

I sighed, "Iie, taichou, I meant the kiss."

His blush darkened and if it hadn't been completely quiet in the office I wouldn't have heard him murmur "hai" even though he didn't have to speak politely to me.

I grinned again, "Wanna do it again?" the look of surprise in his eyes was priceless. I decided to be cocky because he didn't respond right away, "or we could put this desk here to good use…" at this point I thought he was going to slap me, and I tried hard not to laugh along with Zabimaru as Byakuya looked from me to the desk and back again.

"No, bed is much more appropriate."

"Only if you do something for me…"

"What would that be?"

"You have to top me." I said, with what I'm sure was a stupid grin on my face. He was silent for a moment, evidently thinking over my request.

"I accept."

"Sweet!" I couldn't help but kiss him again and he reciprocated accordingly.

"We're still in the office…" he murmured against my lips.

I tightened my hold on his waist, "I know…"

He regarded me with what I took to be a bemused expression as I gazed back into his eyes, trying hard to keep my eyes on him instead of devouring him with my gaze. He must have noticed something in my eyes, because he spoke again, "You want it now, don't you?"

The words didn't even register with me as I couldn't help but allow my gaze to travel down his neck, following his ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu over the smooth curve of his shoulder and down his chest-

"Renji…" I snapped out of it and met his smoldering slate grey eyes.

"Hai taichou?"

He allowed a small sigh to escape his usually stoic mask before speaking, "I believe it is more than appropriate to call me Byakuya now…" for some reason, it had always been alright to call him Byakuya around my friends and to think of him as Byakuya in the safety of my own mind, but his request to call him Byakuya… well, I was still a bit concerned that he would use Senbonzakura to slice me into ribbons if I ever dared call him Byakuya to his face, even if I had been asked to.

"Ano… are you sure, taichou?"

He nodded. "Yes, Renji."

A thrill went up my spine as he said my name again. I couldn't help but kiss him again, this time dipping the hand that wasn't wrapped around his waist into his hair, careful to avoid the kenseikan. It was as soft as the ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu, if not even softer.

I felt him wrap his arms around my waist slowly, almost uncertainly as my tongue glided itself across his bottom lip, seemingly of its own accord. Even though my subconscious mind definitely wanted it… and, so did my conscious mind, but I wanted to respect his wishes and not take it too far in the office.

The time to draw the line was fast approaching even as he parted his lips to accommodate my tongue, and I wrapped it around his, relishing in the way he pressed his body against mine. When we pulled away, he nipped playfully at my bottom lip. "You sure you don't want… to do it here… Byakuya…?" I asked him breathlessly, adding on his name as an after thought, but it felt nice when I finally said it out loud.

He gripped a bit tighter at the back of my shihakushou and smirked. "I think you can wait."

"Oh really?" I asked, drawing him closer.

"Yes, I think you can."

"I don't think I can…" I said as he slipped his hand beneath my hakama to stroke my inner thigh with those slim fingers brushing against my quickly awakening member. It was all I could do to bite back a moan.

Apparently he noticed my breaking self control because the next words out of his mouth were, "Let's move this to a more… private location, shall we?"

I was more than happy to comply.

_A/N: I'm really enjoying this story! And I hope you all are too! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts! :D_

_Review with your thoughts… I'm pretty open to suggestions too… _


	4. Infinite

Chapter 4: Infinite 

_Renji POV_

As he led me into the Captain's quarters, I couldn't help but feel excited. I was finally going to be fucked by my Captain! This was a very big moment for me…

"Now, about your request, I-" Yeah, I started kissing him again to shut him up… I really didn't want to hear it, but at the same time his voice was soothing… but I think at this point in time all I wanted was to be in his bed.

I could feel his soft lips moving beneath mine, and relished in the taste of Byakuya's tongue when it dipped into my mouth to tease my own. I could feel the heat gathering in my lower abdomen and I found myself pushing the haori off his shoulders so it could land on the floor. I tugged at his scarf, and soon that was off too. His hands removed themselves from my neck so he could remove the kenseikan and the tekkou, setting them on the table before pressing him lips back to mine.

Quickly finding that he had slipped his hands inside my shihakushou to trace the planes of my chest, just as I had always dreamed he would, was quite enjoyable. Suddenly he paused, withdrawing as he pulled the ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu out as he went with an unreadable expression on his face. I couldn't help but blush.

"You… kept this…?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of it once.

"Ano… yeah, I did… is there something wrong? Should I have given it back?"

"No… it was perfectly acceptable to keep it… I gave it to you…" his gaze was still fixed on the scarf.

"Taichou… are you alright…?"

That seemed to shake him out of it. "Yes, Renji… just surprised, is all." He set it down gingerly on the table.

"Oh… I thought you were- mpf-!" I was rudely cut off (although, not complaining about it…) by his lips reclaiming mine with renewed fervor as he guided me in the direction of the bed. I was more than happy to follow as I slid the shihakushou off of his shoulders. Somehow, I managed to hold back the grin that threatened to appear on my face as I felt the tie at my waist come undone by his hand and my hakama fall to the floor. Before he managed to push me onto the bed, I somehow pulled out of his embrace to remove my own shihakushou, although how that happened, I have no idea…

As I fell back, I grabbed his hips and pulled them forcefully into mine, not only causing a surprised moan from myself, and a small one of his own, but for him to conveniently fall on top of me. He recovered rather quickly, only to roll his hips deftly into mine. And holy shit… I swear I would've come right then and there, but he still had his pants on! Needless to say, I was kind of pissed that he was still wearing an article of clothing, so I slid my hand down his sides and (not so subtly) undid the sash and got him out of it.

Byakuya moved his mouth down my jaw and neck, his tongue leaving a burning desire in its wake. Before I knew it - and believe me, it seemed like he _knew_ what he was doing to me - he had latched his mouth onto the sensitive spot on my neck and I gasped in surprise, arching my back to come into closer contact with him. I swear, I could feel the smirk on his lips as his tongue moved on to trace my tattoos.

Byakuya brought his hand teasingly up from my hip, (and purposely) brushed it over my nipple (causing me to moan…) as they worked their way up to my mouth. And, believe me; I was more than ready for it. I messed with him a bit, licking my way up and down each one, nipping slightly at the tips, laughing internally as he buried his face in the side of my neck. Finally, satisfied that he knew of my skill, I relinquished my hold on them, and he wasted no time in bringing them down to my entrance.

I tensed a bit when he slid the first one in, but was a bit (okay, more than a bit…) distracted when his other hand found my erection. I swear, I threw my head back and let out a long moan, especially when his finger found the slit and started spreading precum up and down my length. I'm going to assume that somewhere in there while he was torturing me, he slipped in a second and third finger and began probing around back there… and I was perfectly content with the attention he was giving me. And then his fingers brushed _that _spot, and I couldn't help but recoil into his hands at the initial shock of it only to fall back on his fingers to experience the pleasure again. Yeah… I kinda felt like a whore doing that… but it felt so damn good!

That was when he decided to remove them, and I practically whined in protest… that is until I felt his erection pressed against my entrance. Holy shit… this was what I'd always wanted! And it was about to happen! Alright… so, when he first entered me, it was a bit uncomfortable, but the expression on his face that could only be described as blissful helped me relax. He opened his eyes to look into mine, and I nodded… all I wanted was for him to move dammit!

His first thrusts were short and experimental, watching my face for any signs of discomfort, but eventually he was satisfied with the fact that he wasn't going to hurt me and he started to go faster, and harder…. Even deeper… and at the exact same time he reached a hand down in between us and started to stroke me, he hit that one spot inside me again. I was seeing spots, and was on the threshold of pleasure's door, just waiting to be taken in. All it took was a couple more of those deft, well places thrusts coupled with the sensation of him touching me _there_ and I climaxed, thrusting into his hand as I rode out my orgasm.

Evidently he came at the same time as I did, because I was left with a pleasant warm feeling as he pulled out and lay down breathlessly next to me trying to return his heart rate back to normal.

I rolled over on to my side and curled up next to him. "I love you…" I murmured, almost too quite to be heard.

He was quiet for a moment, as he wrapped his arm around me, and I wasn't sure he'd heard me until he uttered the words. "I love you, too, Renji."

_A/N: phew! Alright, next chapter shall be the morning after that __**RevengeOfTheNightmareSkittles **__(love the penname, btw)____suggested as well as an omake from Byakuya's POV for __**geminia55**__ and then this fic shall be done! :D_

_Review please?_


	5. Distrubances and OMAKE

_A/N: Alright… I don't have an excuse for as to why this took so long… I kinda forgot I still had stuff to write for this x.x oh well… here's chapter five (which is short) with __**RevengeOfTheNightmareSkittles**__' request… after that is the omake from Byakuya's POV for __**geminia55**__, which contains a small piece two weeks after this story takes place. To all those still reading, I hope this is not too OOC… *dies*_

Chapter 5: Disturbances

_Renji POV_

Sunlight streamed in through the window and onto the bed right into my face. I blinked awake finding myself still warm and in Byakuya's arms. He was already awake and watching me with what I thought was a soft expression. I smiled up at him.

"Morning Byakuya."

"Good Morning, Renji," he replied just as easily as he would have if I had just come into the office, with two minor differences, of course: one, he didn't call me Abarai fukutaichou, and two, he didn't ask me to make him tea directly after that.

I was just about to ask him a question hen the door slid open to reveal Ichigo, who had his mouth slightly open as if there was a question just on the tip of his tongue. Instead what came out was - "My eyes!" - and he quickly made to cover them.

I blushed furiously and didn't dare look at Byakuya. Instead I asked Ichigo, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I came to see if Byakuya killed you!"

I resisted the urge to facepalm, and only become more horrified when I heard a voice that was definitely Rukia's ask "Ichigo, what are you doing-" she stopped talking when she saw Byakuya and me in bed together and not wearing anything. She gasped "Nii-sama… and Renji…"

"I… I can explain…!" I said, hoping to prevent mass chaos, but she beat me to it.

"No I understand." She grinned. "It's been obvious that you've liked Nii-sama for awhile now."

Okay, that time I actually faceplamed. But, now I had it all: Rukia, a sister I could always counted on; Ichigo, the one who put up with all my unmanly bullshit; and finally Byakuya was mine.

OMAKE

_Byakuya POV_

Renji and I had just finished a marathon training session, and I knew for a fact that he was going into the specialty district of the Seireitei to get a massage. What Renji didn't know was that I had arranged to be the one giving it.

I had taken a shower myself, which took just as long as it should have taken for Renji to get down there and get prepared in his room. Tying the obi sash on my hakama, I shunpoed down to the place of business and nodded to the woman behind the counter. She led me into the back room where Renji was already lying on the table, shihakusho hung over the back of the chair, with his eyes closed.

I walked over and rested my hand in the small of his back, slowly tracing the curve of his spine. Renji sighed softly, and I moved my hands to start working the knots out of his shoulders. He made a pleased noise as I continued.

Occasionally I would trace the bold black tattoos gifted by his zanpakutou with my thumbs, steadily working down his tanned, well muscled back making sure to untense each one knotted by training. Renji kept his eyes closed all the while, only shifting from time to time.

When I finished, I trailed one hand down his spine and rested it quite a bit lower than was standard for any type of massage. This caused Renji to sit up abruptly. "What are you-? Oh… Byakuya… you never told me you gave massages here…."

I let a smile play at my lips. "I'll have my secret talents, and you'll have yours…"

_A/N: alright… for better or for worse, it's done. Tell me what you thought…_


End file.
